Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-component agents for tinting or dyeing keratinic fibers, said agents being packaged in a two-chamber tube; to a corresponding two-chamber tube; and to a method for tinting and/or dyeing keratinic fibers with the aid of this two-component agent.
Preparations for tinting and dyeing hair are an important type of cosmetic agent. They can serve to tone the natural hair color to a greater or lesser degree according to the corresponding person's wishes, to achieve an entirely different hair color, or to conceal undesired colors such as, for example, gray tints. Depending on the desired color and the durability of the coloring, usual hair-coloring agents are formulated on the basis either of oxidant dyes or of direct-absorbing dyes. Combinations of oxidizing dyes and direct-absorbing dyes are also often used to achieve specific shades.
Coloring agents based on oxidizing dyes result in brilliant and permanent colors. They require, however, the use of strong oxidizing agents such as, for example, hydrogen peroxide solutions. Such coloring agents contain oxidizing dye precursors, so-called developer components, and coupler components. Under the influence of the oxidizing agents or atmospheric oxygen, the developer components form, among one another or by coupling to one or more coupler components, the actual dyes.
Coloring agents based on direct-absorbing dyes require no oxidizing agents, and can be formulated at pH values in the region of neutrality, but yield colors that are less permanent. In addition, the ability of the dye molecules to be absorbed onto the hair, and the luster of the colored hair, may not be entirely satisfactory in many cases.
Not least, the large amount of stress on the hair resulting from such color-modifying treatments, as well as permanent waves, hair washing with shampoos, and environmental stresses, increase the importance of conditioning products having effects that last as long as possible. Such conditioning agents influence the natural structure and properties of the hair. Subsequent to a treatment with a conditioning agent, for example, the wet and dry combability of the hair and its stability, body, and fullness can be optimized, or the hair can be protected from increasing splitting.
Therefore, it has been usual for some time to subject the hair to a specific post-treatment. In this, the hair is treated, usually in the form of a rinse, with specific active substances, for example, quaternary ammonium salts or specific polymers. Depending on the formulation, this treatment improves the hair's combability, cohesion and fullness, and decreases splitting.
The active substances that are available typically act preferentially on the hair surface. Active substances are known, for example, that impart luster, stability, fullness, or better wet or dry combability to the hair, or that prevent splitting. Just as significant as the external appearance of the hair, however, is the internal structural cohesion of the hair fibers, which can be greatly influenced especially by oxidizing and reducing processes such as dyeing and permanent waves. Active substances have also recently been proposed that can counteract, in sustained fashion, this change in the internal structure of the fibers.
Very recently, so-called combination preparations have been developed in order to reduce the complexity of the usual multi-step methods, in particular in a context of direct application by users. In addition to the usual components for tining and/or dyeing the hair, these preparations contain active substances that were previously reserved for hair post-treatment agents. The consumer thus eliminates one application step. Packaging outlay is at the same time reduced, since one less product is used.
The known active substance in some cases has the disadvantage, however, that they cannot be formulated in stable fashion in the tinting agents.